


Another Rainy Morning

by Santaatemypuppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Husbands, Kid Claire, Kid Fic, M/M, Rain, domestic as fuck, idk how to tag stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santaatemypuppy/pseuds/Santaatemypuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just fluffy domestic!destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Rainy Morning

The rain pounded down against the pavement. Unrelenting, and unforgiving. All three of them stood together on the sidewalk. Well, Dean was crouching. In one hand he held the big umbrella that responsible for keeping them all dry. In the other was Claire. She had nestled into his shoulder, eyelids drooping and not even half-way awake. Lydia, being the older of the two, was one, more awake and alert, and two, much less willing to be trapped in her father’s embrace.  
A loud crack of thunder sounded through the early morning sky and Claire jolted in Dean’s arms, before returning to her previous state. They had been waiting for what felt like ages and Dean’s legs were beginning to cramp up. It was worth it though...he was with his daughters, all three of them in matching, bright red rain jackets. The only thing that was missing was-  
“Wow it is wet out!” sounded a voice to their left. Three heads turned towards the noise as Castiel walked towards them, shielding himself from the rain with his red raincoat. Claire, who had been falling asleep on Dean’s chest, lifted her head when she heard his voice, a small smile stretched across her chubby little cheeks, blue eyes shining. “Hi Papa,” she breathed out, head falling back onto Dean’s chest. Lydia grabbed Cas’ hand when he was close enough and tugged until he crouched down next to Dean.  
The rain still slamming itself into the pavement as they all huddled together under the umbrella. “There it is,” stated Lydia, referring to the big yellow school bus approaching where they stood. Gently shaking Claire awake, Dean helped her stand up. Her bright red rain boots greatly contrasted against the grey pavement. Next he and Cas rose to their feet. “Have a good day at school, sweetie,” Cas said, giving Lydia a goodbye hug. Dean did the same to Claire, pulling her little red hood over her blond hair, Cas repeating the action with Lydia.  
Then they sent their two little girls on their way. Their bright backpacks bouncing as they climbed the stairs onto the bus. Once the girls had seated themselves, they waved out the window, their dads waving right back, as they stood in their ridiculous matching raincoats in the pouring rain.  
As the bus pulled away, Cas turned to Dean. He looked deep into his husband’s eyes, his lips slowly spreading into a grin. “I'm so happy I married you. You know that, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a some fluffy destiel as per usual. Just thought it was cute, ya know. I know the writing is shitty, but who cares? not me. lol bye


End file.
